Duct Tape
by Fyrie Mystic
Summary: What happens when three little kids find rolls and rolls of duct tape... someone ends up tapped somewhere...


_Author's note: I love this story… It makes me laugh every time that I read it… I hope that you all like it too._

**Disclaimer: I do not own them…. pout**

* * *

**Duct Tape**

A little girl with auburn hair and indigo eyes ran up the steps of her best friend's house and knocked on the door. Her best friend's mom answered the door.

"Hello Kairi, dear." She said with a smile. "Sora and Riku are playing the living room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sora's Mom." Kairi said, running into the living room.

Sora and Riku were in fact playing the living room. They were playing Cops and Robbers. At that moment Riku, the cop, had Sora, the robber, pinned to the ground.

"Hah I win!" Riku proclaimed proudly. "Good always wins over evil!"

"Hi guys." Kairi said from the doorway, with her bright smile. "What are you playing?"

"Hi Kairi. We're playing Cops and Robbers." Sora said from his spot on the ground.

"Ohhh." Kairi exclaimed, "Can I play too?"

"No, I don't think so." Sora said.

"Well, why not?" Kairi asked, pouting.

"Cause there are only 2 parts, the Cops and the Robbers. Riku is the Cops and I am the Robbers." Sora stated in return, emphasizing the 2 parts with his fingers.

"Well that isn't fair!" Kairi yelled, crossing her arms. "Couldn't we make another part for me?"

"NO!" Sora yelled back, "If we did that, it wouldn't be called Cops and Robbers anymore."

"You're a stupid monkey head." Kairi yelled at Sora before storming in the kitchen.

"We could have made another part for her, Sora." Riku said after she was gone.

"I know, but then she would have made it all girly." Sora pouted, "I didn't want it to turn into a game of house like last time."

"I seem to remember you having fun last time." Riku joked before Sora punched him in the arm.

"Oww." Riku complained. "I think you should go say you're sorry to her. You were mean."

"Well I am not going to." Sora pouted.

Back in the kitchen, Kairi is sitting at the table. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora's mom asked.

"Sora was being mean." Kairi cried. "He told me that he didn't want me to play with them."

"Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt." Sora's mom explained, "Or he was just being a stupid little boy."

The second comment made Kairi giggle as she at the cookie that his mom had given her. She headed back into the living room to find the boys wrestling on the floor. Riku was trying to beat Sora because Sora had punched him in the arm.

Kairi's laughter made the boys jump. They were not expecting her to laugh at the site of them fighting each other.

"Hey Kairi, I'm sorry for telling you that you couldn't play with us." Sora said while Riku sat on top of him.

"That is ok. You were just being a stupid little boy." Kairi giggled.

Her comment made Sora really confused and Riku just laughed at it and Sora.

"Well what do we want to play now?" Sora asked, pushing Riku off of him.

"I don't know." Kairi answered.

"Does you dad have anything fun in the garage?" Riku asked, mischief fluttering in his eyes.

"We could go and check." Sora said getting to his feet and running towards the garage door.

Kairi and Riku followed their spiky- haired friend. They opened the door slowly, hoping that they wouldn't get caught. The three friends wandered though the garage, which seemed huge to them. They then came upon something that seemed like it would be fun. They had found 6 rolls of duct tape.

Each of the three friends carried two rolls back to the living room to figure out what they were going to do with it. Riku and Kairi looked at each other before both of them looked at Sora. Sora didn't notice his friends' looks until it was too late. Before he knew what was going on, he was taped to the lower angle of the ceiling.

"That was fun!" Kairi giggled, while Riku put the last piece of tape on Sora.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!" Sora yelled from above them.

Riku suddenly felt himself being pushed and taped against the wall behind him. "That wasn't part of our plan, Kairi." He yelled as she finished taping him to the wall.

"I know, but this is for not letting me play earlier." Kairi smiled, as she walked over to the video game system and turned it on.

A little while later, Sora's mom walked into the room. She was worried because she had not heard any crashes lately.

"Kairi, is everything ok?" She asked as the red-head played her game.

"Yeah, everything is just fine now." Kairi said, "The boys are letting me play their game.

"That's good." Sora's mom said walking back into the kitchen.

Sora's dad got home a little later. He was surprised to find Kairi playing his son's favorite game. He looked to the side of Kairi, only to see Riku taped to the wall.

"Umm Kairi? Where is my son?" He asked the little girl.

All Kairi had to do was point up. Sora's dad followed the line her finger made only to start laughing.

"Hi Dad." Sora said from the ceiling.

Hi Sora." His dad responded, "Why are you on the ceiling?"

"Well this is what happens when you don't let your friend play Cops and Robbers with you and your other friend." He smiled.

"That's right!" Kairi stated, obviously proud of herself.

"Dinners ready!" Sora's mom called as she walked in on her husband getting her son off the ceiling, and Kairi removing Riku from the wall.

"Well, that explains why you boys have been so quiet." She laughed.

"Hope this has taught you both not to underestimate me." Kairi said poking both boys as they headed to go eat dinner.

"If that is what happens when we don't let her play, imagine what would happen if we were just to leave?" Riku whispered to Sora, as Kairi walked ahead.

"That would be scary." Sora whispered back, as a shiver went down his spine.

* * *

_Author's Note: I love how clueless I made Sora's mom. I just feel that he would make her clueless… Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are helpful._


End file.
